


work relief

by lambchops (lambmeat)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Praise, T-Bug is mentioned briefly at the end, Touch-Starved, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmeat/pseuds/lambchops
Summary: “It’s, uh… been a couple years since I’ve…”“You gonna let me fix that?”Jackie crowds against his back, his large frame fitting comfortable against V as his hands come around to his front, teasing the coat buttons. V doesn’t open his eyes, focused on keeping his breathing in check, but it’s getting harder and harder as Jackie pets the gentle swell of his lower stomach, stopping at his belt.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	work relief

**Author's Note:**

> cw: cunt, cock, nub, hole, folds used for V

“Would it kill them to put something _fun_ in here?”

V lifts his head up from where he had been staring at the back of his eyelids, arms crossed and deep in rumination, to look at Jackie. He’s heard the other man pace the room back and forth, enough that he wouldn’t be surprised to see a groove worn into the fine wooden floors if he kept it up. 

“What, watching a stream of brain rot ads not your speed?” V quips, glancing at the clock on his phone. It’s only been thirty minutes since T-Bug has set to work on breaching the main network interface with no update or projected time.

Felt like slowly chewing nails, hearing nothing but the dull electronic hum of the holographic goldfish circling their digital fish bowl of a coffee table. He begins to bounce is foot, heel clicking against the floor as a means to rid himself of the pseudo-tinnitus the droning buzz instills. 

“Yeah, no. I’ve seen what watching that shit does to ya,” Jackie says quietly before snorting, “rather not walk out of here some braindead corpo bootlicker.”

“Atta boy, Jackie,” V chuckles. Growing restless enough, he stands and quickly joins his partner in the aimless motions. As if he hadn’t done a full scan of the entire room upon entering, V floats about from wall to wall, taking in the corporate sights he can’t say he missed a bit from his days in the office. 

At some point, he feels Jackie watching him as he stares out the large window to the city skyline below, a thousand questions burning his tongue with the bitter taste of ash. Ash of an old lifestyle and the fuel of new beginnings. V got good at figuring out what nagging thoughts dogged other people, especially when it came to saving his position from those seeking to usurp him from his “comfortable” throne near the top of the food chain. 

Jackie walks up beside him, mulling things over and chewing his tongue. 

“It painful?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know,” Jackie says, voice going soft as he thinks to tread light, “bein’ in a suit in a luxury hotel suite again.”

“Eh. Uncomfortable,” V says, crossing his arms and worrying the fine thread of his suit jacket, “but you get used it that. Pretty much a job prerequisite— learn how to exist uncomfortably.”

Jackie huffs a laugh through his nose, sneaking a glance at V’s side profile.

“This job or…?”

“Working under Jenkins. You know how I feel working with you,” V says, meeting Jackie’s eyes. “ _This—_ “ V motions between them, “feels right. Natural. Starting to see the silver lining to getting my whole life ripped away from me in a suicide mission.”

“Ah, you’re gettin’ soft on me, _mono._ ”

V smiles at him, a quiet show of gratitude and contentment tightly wrapped into one minute expression.

“Maybe. Maybe I’m finally losing the corpo stick up my ass.”

“Glad to be the one to pull it out,” Jackie beams before settling sharply. He gets that look in his eye that he’s thinking of mischief, like when he’s looking at some gonk that’s easy money or a bike that’s too good for its owner.

“Say, what do corpo rats do to kill time?”

“Seriously?”

“What?” Jackie laughs at the incredulous look on V’s face, “you gotta do something past pushing numbers and fucking over the working class.”

“We’re hardly working class,” V quips, before his voice smooths over like satin sheets pulled taut. “Y’know. Usually drugs in the bathroom, BD’s, joytoys. Don’t have time for much else.”

“No time for the ‘finer things’ in life?”

“Getting blitzed out of my mind _was_ the finest thing in my life, then.”

“Not the type for joytoys.”

It’s said as a statement, and it makes V partly shrug. Leave it to Jackie to open his hood and check the engine for him. He’s been ignoring the engine light for too long now. 

“Just… couldn’t focus on it. I’m not the type to get lost in some premium pussy like every other guy.”

“ _Mono_ , you are not like every other guy.”

V gives him a sharp look to watch his next words carefully, as that prickle of uncomfortable reality is starting to itch his skin. Being perceived isn’t necessarily his most favorite exercise, even if Jackie is the one stretching him. He didn’t rightly feel in the mood for his friend to pick apart his insecurities about his gender or his sexuality. 

Jackie evaluates V for a moment, noting his drawn up shoulders and tense eye contact. Smoothing a hand over his shoulder, he rests it between V’s shoulder blades as a comforting weight, and within an instant, V is losing the tension from his body and quietly leaning back into the contact without another word. 

“When’s the last time you got laid?”

“Why do you care?”

“I care because I’m your friend, _idiota_. And you’ve lived under my roof for months and never brought another soul around,” Jackie says, “hardly even spoke to anyone if it wasn’t for a job.”

V shrugs, pulling his arms tighter around himself. Jackie moves behind him, his broad hands coming to squeeze and massage his shoulders. 

“Never cared for it.”

“You telling me you’re celibate?”

“No,” V says with a hint of exasperation seeping into his tone, “just… never cared for the intimacy.”

“Never wanted to try to be intimate.”

“Yeah.”

V tries to focus on the sweep of Jackie’s hands working the tension from his body, wired and primed for the heist at hand. It looms over his head at every moment, making their conversation more of a chore than it has the right to be. Jackie sees the focus, something that V has honed perfectly from his time working in the corp. If he lost sight of even one goal, he’d lose everything, and now he can’t concentrate on anything but the job before him. 

“Need to loosen up, _amigo_. Relax.”

“What, you gonna find a doll and bring her in here to teach me about human connection?”

“First of all, you don’t like women.”

V’s jaw clicks shut. He’d glare at Jackie if he weren’t behind him and if his eyes hadn’t fluttered shut with the blooming warmth in his cheeks. 

“Secondly, _I’m_ right here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means—“ Jackie pauses, his hands falling lower to the small of V’s back, his thumbs pressing around his spine and kneading just right to bring a sigh to V’s teeth, “that I don’t need to bring someone else up here.”

He’s testing the waters, pushing at the dam V has around him like a fortress. Looking for weak points, signs of give, as Jackie’s waves of patience crash against the wall. V doesn’t shoulder him away for the insinuation, neither does he step away from his now roaming touch. 

“Years.”

Jackie makes a quiet noise of inquiry and his hands still around V’s waist, pinching the suit jacket to his lithe frame.

“It’s, uh… been a couple years since I’ve…”

“You gonna let me fix that?”

Jackie crowds against his back, his large frame fitting comfortable against V as his hands come around to his front, teasing the coat buttons. V doesn’t open his eyes, focused on keeping his breathing in check, but it’s getting harder and harder as Jackie pets the gentle swell of his lower stomach, stopping at his belt. 

“What about Misty?” he tries, hands settling over Jackie’s as his thumb pushes beneath the hem of his slacks.

“She wouldn’t mind,” Jackie says easily, his voice dropping to a deep rumble as the smaller man leans into him heavily. “Trust me, she’d wanna lend a hand here, too.”

“What?” V rasps, tongue dry in his mouth as he finally opens his eyes and watches Jackie play with the elastic band of his briefs.

“You’re fucking sexy, _mono_. Would have to be blind to not look atcha.”

“Shut up, Jack.”

Jackie hums, taking his triumph and aptly shoving it down V’s pants as he sweeps his palm over the gentle mound of his heat. Despite his vocal objections, V presses his hips forward with a quiet, pleading sound that catches in his throat. 

“Should take ya against the window, let all of Night City see you.”

A shaking breath escapes V as Jackie thumbs his cock, already straining weakly against the cotton of his briefs. It’s already almost too much to his touch-starved body; a furious blush paints the tips of his ears and climbs down his throat. He feels wired, primed and ready, overtly eager in how he rolls his hips into Jackie’s hand. 

“But I think I wanna take my time with you,” Jackie purrs against the shell of his ear, “take you apart. Show you what you’ve been missing.”

“Then shut up and get on with it,” V hisses through his teeth, now relying on Jackie’s body to hold up his own. The feistiness warrants a gentle chuckle, and the hand suddenly retracts, leaving him irritated and flustered. 

“Your wish is my command,” Jackie says smoothly, coaxing V to turn around before gracefully lifting him with strong palms kneading his ass. It makes V’s heart flutter in his chest, blinking at Jackie with surprise and embarrassment as he’s maneuvered as if he were merely a house cat being picked up and placed elsewhere. He feels like one, melting into Jackie’s strong arms and pawing at his biceps needily as the other man noses at his throat with a deep hum.

He doesn’t even process that they’re moving, not until Jackie has him settled in his lap with his mouth roving over his throat, nosing at the shirt collar in his way. V is all too happy to go with him, be led wherever Jackie wants him to go, as his mind is simply too addled with arousal and foreign innocence being broken down into a new familiarity. 

First and foremost, Jackie was his friend before anything else, and the thought of letting his friend kiss his throat and purr little nothings in his ear as his hand worked him through his slacks is nothing short of outlandish. 

A deft hand pops the button of his slacks open, then pinches the zipper down. The slightest grace of his fingers against his bare skin makes V shiver, lifting his hips to allow the fine fabric to slip loose, eager to feel those hands all over him. 

He thinks he can get used to it, get over the inherent reservations towards Jackie wanting to be intimate with him. As long as Misty is fine with it— something that Jackie wouldn’t be caught dead lying through his teeth about— then he shouldn’t care.

Being rolled and pinned on his back, V finds himself speechless. No defensive remark comes to his tongue, nothing to preserve any prudish illusion about himself, nothing. He simply blinks up at Jackie as the other man smirks, his eyes gentle as he straightens and almost delicately removes V’s shoes. He’s meticulous with V’s clothes, setting them aside and even going as far as folding his slacks neatly as to not crease them. Ever mindful of his ex-corpo status maybe, or perhaps trying to make their little tryst less obvious, but still obscenely hot to V. 

The care he puts into it, portraying that it’s more than just a quick fuck to blow off steam. 

“Cute,” Jackie says simply, unbuttoning V’s suit jacket and dress shirt alike, and helping him free his arms. The compliment makes V scowl at him. It does nothing but soften Jackie’s eyes, his genuine smile stretching wider.

“Liked it better when you weren’t talking,” V says lamely, trying his hardest to defend his rough exterior. Jackie doesn’t buy it for a second, finally returning to him with all his clothes neat and tidy, off to the side.

“Somehow I don’t think that’s true,” Jackie purrs, his palms easily encompassing V’s hips as he simply pets the smaller man. Pulling his legs together, self-conscious of his state of undress in comparison to Jackie, still fully clothed sans overcoat, V tries to cross his ankles and hide himself from sight.

It doesn’t bother Jackie in the slightest, seeing as he’s transfixed on their differences in stature. V isn’t a small man by any means— perhaps a smidge shorter than average, but he well makes up for it in his fine build. Years of abusing the corporate benefits of unlimited gym passes and personal trainers have done him well, on top of the mercenary work furthering his body’s physical capabilities. 

A fan of his mantis blades and an expert at wielding them, his shoulders are pleasantly broad and his biceps display his strength in the light rippling of muscle every time he tightens his grip on Jackie’s wrists.

Despite the sharp lines and hard edges depicting his dangerous capabilities, he has still retained some softness to him. Jackie emits a happy note as he pets the gentle swell of V’s stomach with his thumbs and kneads his hips and love handles. He’s almost big enough to pinch V’s body at his narrowest point with both hands, and while V doesn’t look all too pleased to have his belly squished, he watches with a look of surprised wonder as Jackie chuckles and nods to where his fingers don’t quite meet.

“So small, _mi mono,”_ Jackie says, squeezing just so, if only to see V’s eyes widen a little as the air is pushed out of his lungs. He doesn’t try and argue about his little compliments, not as his legs unthinkingly splay as he watches the larger man’s hands slide down to frame his hips. 

Still clad in just boxer briefs, his arousal can only hide so much as his cock tents the front. Jackie brings his knuckles down to ghost over the bulge, watching the other’s face for any signs of reservation. Instead, he watches as V’s eyes flutter shut as his hips rise against the contact. Eager.

Not wasting a second, as keen on getting his hands on V as the other man is to be handled— if not more excited by the opportunity— Jackie tugs his briefs down and slips them off his ankle with an easy flick of his wrist.

“Shit,” V hisses through his teeth as Jackie grazes his heat, two curious fingers sliding up through his already slick-soaked folds. The other makes no comment, although he emits a low note of interest before passing over his hole again. It draws the breath in V’s chest taut, his hole fluttering around the barest pressure of Jackie’s fingertips, expectant. 

Leaving the little mercenary drowning in anticipation, he instead fixates on the flushed nub adorning his heat. Against the grain of the short stubble between V’s legs, Jackie rubs his top of his index against the length of his little cock. Then easily wraps his finger and thumb around its plump shape and jerks him languidly.

“Jack— wanna… wanna see you,” V mumbles weakly, fingers twisting into the sheets as Jackie hurries his hand. He manages to catch a short sigh over the sound of his own slick amplified by the quick motions, a sound more of acute arousal and excitement. Without stripping V of stimulation, he manages to pop the fly of his dress slacks and pull his briefs beneath his balls, allowing his entire length to hang out in the open uninhibited.

There’s a momentary pause in noises from V’s end as his eyes widen, drinking in the sight. If he was still on the fence before about screwing one of his friends, this would have more than made up his mind. Jackie is unfairly handsome and his cock is no exception. A golden prince albert adorns the tip, flushed a deep reddish-purple and already leaking with pre. Thick all the way through, it makes V uncomfortably warm all over.

He _needs_ Jackie in him that instant.

The unadulterated desire must have been clear as day across his features as it makes Jackie preen a bit; giving a few slow pumps to smear the precum over the length of his cock. The other hand works on wetting his fingers on V’s ample slick before two thick digits press into his hole.

“Jackie, _Jackie_ —” V breathes out with his discomfort, his body sinfully tight from his far-too-long abstinence stint. Just two of the larger man’s fingers makes his toes curl in his socks, working a weak whimper free as V focuses on relaxing and permitting the deep stretch. A light sting makes his chest go taut with another baited breath as a third prods its way in.

“So tight,” Welles muses, more to himself than to his partner. As he starts to pump his fingers into V’s cunt, wringing more strained noises from the mercenary, his vocal focus shifts back. “Be a shame to break you the first time.”

A choked noise catches in V’s throat at that.

“Quit… fucking around,” V hisses, voice firm and biting even as he rolls his hips down onto Jackie’s fingers.

“Patience,” Jackie responds with a smug grin.

“When are you ever fucking _patient?”_ V spits, glaring daggers. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

“Alright, alright,” Jackie chuckles as he retracts his hand, “bossy.”

The smaller only glowers, gaze steady as he watches Jackie intently. Using the spider-webbing of slick coating his fingers, Jackie slicks himself up as best as he can without having proper materials. The thought crosses his mind to make V get his dick wet for him, but for some reason, he doesn’t think the finicky man will appreciate that just yet.

Soon. He’s thought about those gorgeous green eyes gazing up at him from his knees the moment he saw V.

Easily hauling V to the edge of the bed, he simply rests the weight of his cock in the line of V’s folds. Rocking back and forth, using the plentiful resources at hand to ensure he won’t be catching dry friction, he watches as the ever tumultuous facial journey of V’s makes yet another turn. From reserved to eager, then ravenous to angry, Jackie marvels at the softness he slowly sinks into as the larger’s cock grants him the ghost of stimulation. Having Jackie’s hands easily wrapped around his thighs, his cunt perfectly framed by the other man’s cock, the impression of anger and dissatisfaction bleeds away as he gets what he asked for.

Easing back until just the tip lays between V’s folds, his firm hold turns into reassuring pets and then a steady pressure behind his knees, forcing the smaller mercenary to fold his thighs. It opens him up enough for the first couple of inches to only ache, allowing him to expel the air trapped in his nervous lungs as a content sigh.

Drawing back and sinking further in, Jackie stills at the emergence of discomfort— V winces before his face goes slack with a soft moan. _Big._ His walls curiously flex around him, testing their limits on his girth as V’s body attempts to swallow Jackie whole.

“There you go,” Jackie encourages, “you’re taking it so well, V.”

The praise sinks V’s skin like a gentle moisture, cooling his overwhelmed body and satiating that instinctual need he didn’t know he had. Peeking through his lashes at Jackie, he can’t even conjure a deflection, a defense against the tenderness. He simply soaks it in like parched soil under the harsh conditions of life, finally finding some solace and comfort.

Bottoming out, it feels as if he’s being stretched from the inside out. Jackie is pushing his limits further than he’s ever tried himself. A few fingers feel around his heat, petting his cunt almost delicately and tracing where their bodies are connected as V tenses around him and pants.

“Took the whole thing,” Jackie coos down at him, pulling at V’s folds and leaning back to admire how his body is stretched to its limits. “Gonna fuck ya good, V. Make sure you’ll have no problem next time.”

 _First time, next time_ — V’s head swims at the implications of this becoming a pattern, possibly even a routine. Jackie is so cocksure with the smaller merc’s pleasure that he’s pushing the guarantee before V’s even been taken out for a test drive. 

Always believing in himself, even here. 

“Shut it,” V hisses. He’s blushing well down his throat, his chest a baby pink with arousal and embarrassment alike. “Talk all this big game…”

“Want me to prove it,” Jackie finishes, slowly starting to draw out. Only moving some inches at a time, he stretches V over the thickest point of his length; where the ventral vein bulges out in the middle and systems of blood vessels pop out in his heightened arousal. “Don’t worry, _amigo,_ I’ll prove it.”

Jackie’s voice sinks into a rumbling threat, but not of damage or conflict. More of the crackle of thunder to the sound of a parched plant, begging for the clouds to break. V is pleading, with all his attitude and projected dissatisfaction, for Welles to break and let go, to stop holding himself back. 

Warm palms grip beneath V’s thighs, pushing his legs up and holding him open. Still moving agonizingly slow, Jackie draws out to the tip before spearing V open with his length once more. It nets him a breathless moan as he pierces V to his core.

“How do ya want it, V?” Jackie asks. He’s pacing himself— as much as he wants to double over and pound into V’s perfectly tight cunt, pump it full of his seed, and eat him clean, he understands the other’s break from abstinence can inherently make him fragile.

It takes a moment of controlled breathing for V to find his speaking voice again. He levels Jackie with an entirely serious look, mustering up all the convincing grit in his tone.

“Break me.”

The demand causes Jackie to falter as a line of pure arousal shocks him, travelling from his brain, clustered and cramped with filthy thoughts and starving hunger, to his cock, which twitches inside V. 

Can’t even bring himself to come back with something witty. The only thing he can think to do is pull all the way out and drive back into him without abandon.

The first brutal thrust punches a gasp from V, and the second, a choked swear that gets clipped in half by another. For a moment, an edge of panic sets in where V worries he may genuinely break him in two. 

Each time he bottoms out, it sends a pang of bone-deep and agonizing pleasure straight to V’s very core. It laves over the question of doubt that sits in the back of his mind about whether or not he’s about to decommission V for the rest of the heist, and total euphoria sinks in.

Like a bull on a breeding mount, Jackie fucks him in long, punishing strokes that feel like they’re on the cusp of hurting him— heavy, with rough panting and louder slapping of skin— and V wants it no other way.

HIs head falls back as his eyes roll, grabbing fistfuls of those thousand-thread sheets to try and find leverage as Jackie truly takes his words to heart. Strained groans and sharp gasps for air melt away into high pitches of moans, high enough to stray into the territory of whimpers and sweet, little sounds that make Jackie growl.

And V wants to insist he’s _not_ cute— especially not when he’s split around a thick cock and whining like a bitch for it.

That does something to Jackie. Connecting the two wires of V’s outward persona and this sweet thing beneath him all but short-circuits Welles. It switches on an entirely different system, switching him from the wish to simply treat and pamper V to wanting to absolutely ruin him for anyone else. He wants nothing more than to bury himself deep, fill him up to the brim. To overpower V in his entirety, dominate him into complete and utter pliancy.

Meaner than he tends to be— not like he can help it, his better judgement clouded over— he grabs ahold of V’s waist and pulls him into the force of his hips, fucking him brainless with the extra rough edge of being handled like a toy.

The small merc slurs out his name, hands flying down to grab at Jackie’s hands. They don’t try to pull and pry him off, but rather latch on, keeping him as steady as possible as he’s bounced on Jackie’s cock. It’s so much, and he can feel his body reacting accordingly. His thighs shiver where they’re hanging around Jackie’s hips, and while Jackie performed the courtesy of sparing the other’s clothes, his own slacks aren’t so lucky— the copious amounts of slick being pushed from him with each thrust effectively stain the front of his slacks.

He’s bouncing on his cock, his silken insides milking Jackie wonderfully. He bears down around him, greedily pulling him back in each time he pulls out. Kicking his legs out and hooking his ankles behind Jackie’s, V _whines._ It’s a high, reedy sound that gets broken into different notes as Jackie pumps into him in short, sweet thrusts, trapped by his legs.

Then the weak babbling starts, the breathless warnings of his impending climax as he mindless claws lines into Jackie’s forearms. Little swears and moans that break at the ends and cries of Jackie’s name fill the room as the larger merc abuses his hole.

He can only hope that V won’t be too disgruntled about the limp he’s sure to get, seeing as he’s thoroughly stretched him out, perfectly fitted to his cock and his own alone. There is no way V is gonna walk straight once he’s done with him.

Back arching off the bed, V locks up under him and goes mute in blinding ecstasy as his end catches him in its crushing hold. His eyes roll back and his mouth gapes, legs quivering and hands squeezing the blood circulation of Jackie’s wrists off. 

As he tenses, he can’t help the shocked squeak that comes with him absolutely ruining Jackie’s dress shirt. Jackie almost finishes at the sight of V squirting.

It wrings the energy from his body, spending it all on working Jackie to his own climax, which follows quickly behind. Pulling out and fisting himself over V’s stomach, Jackie groans as he paints the smaller man’s lithe body with his cum. It falls into the natural dip of V’s naval and even hits his collarbones, pooling between his pecs.

V is watching him work his cock with a dazed, dreamy look in his eyes. They slowly trail up to meet Jackie’s as he slows to a stop, gripping the base of his length and panting heavily. He cracks a grin at him, watching the little fog clear up and his typical bluster return in record time. 

He pointedly looks anywhere but Jackie or himself, embarrassed.

“Feel better, _amigo_?”

“Shut up, Jack,” V huffs, stretching out his legs as Jackie grants him the room to do so. They only over residual shivers, refusing to operate. “Fuck. Okay, I needed those,” he complains, now glowering. 

“Still gotta couple hours,” Jackie says after a hearty chuckle. He starts to pull his dress shirt off when their coms crackle. It takes a moment for anything to be said from T-Bugs end, but they can hear her typing codes still.

“...Yeah. Couple hours at least.”

V sits still, frozen in place, as if that’ll save him from the rising wave of mortification.

“Did you—” they both start at once, only to be cut off.

“Yeah. All of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lambchop's twitter](https://twitter.com/commanderbait)


End file.
